Kiss It Better
by edxwin-elric
Summary: EdWin One Shot/Fluff - Winry and Ed argue. (like an old married couple)


Rating: T

Pairing: EdWin/Edward x Winry

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 1532

Title: Kiss It Better

Description: EdWin One Shot

Winry and Ed argue. (like an old married couple)

A/N: This is just some fluff really, but I think it's cute.

* * *

 _ **Winry**_

Where is he? I'm going to freaking kill him. I _cannot believe_ he did this. After all the time I spent reminding him _over and over_. And he STILL DID IT. When I find him, he is _so dead_.

I'm storming through the house, clenching my wrench tight in my fist, scanning for him everywhere. So far, I've searched the upstairs and the kitchen and bathrooms. He's obviously not in the living room, since I can see in there from where I'm standing in the hall, so where—

A loud bark from outside followed by the ring of familiar laughter points me in the right direction. I march outside to the front porch and find Edward happily playing fetch with my dog.

"Den!" I call her first, since I know she'll listen.

And she does. Dropping the bone on the ground, she scampers up onto the porch and sits down next to me.

"Good girl," I praise her gently, giving her head a rub.

"Hey, Winry. What are you–"

"Bad boy!" I snap at him, pointing with my wrench.

He jerks back in surprise, and then a smirk spreads itself across his face.

"Did you just call me a bad boy?" He raises an eyebrow, like he always does when he flirts.

"Knock it off! You know what you did," I snap at him as I start down the steps.

"Really?" He pretends to think about it. "No. Drawing a blank. Care to remind me?"

"You jerk!" I close the distance and shove him back a few steps. "You know exactly what you did! I told you five _million_ times not to touch anything on my workbench! I said it yesterday at breakfast, and you were looking right at me!"

"So?" He gives me a confused look. "I don't understand why you're freaking out."

"Because the final piece to the leg I'm working on is missing! And I found _this_ , on top of my screwdrivers."

I pull a journal of alchemy notes, written in his handwriting, out of my apron and throw it at him. It hits him in the chest, and he juggles it for a second before getting a good grip.

"Shit," he mutters. "I was wondering where I left this."

"So?" I prompt when he still hasn't looked at me.

"What?" He frowns.

"Where is the missing piece?" I snarl.

"The hell if I know." He shrugs. "I've been looking for this for a week. If you can't find the missing doodad you need, I sure as hell can't help you."

"It's not a 'doodad,'" I reply instantly. "It's a three-quarter by four-inch, steel/platinum alloy shin plate, and I need to install it by tonight because my client is coming tomorrow."

"Well, it sounds like you're in trouble then, doesn't it?" He walks over to the bone Den dropped and picks it up. "Sorry. I can't help you."

He turns away and tosses the bone. Den immediately runs off to fetch it. When he looks back at me, he's wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Edward Elric, you'd better wipe that look off your face right this second," I snarl at him.

Both of his eyebrows go up now.

"Or what? You'll give me a wrenching headache?" He nods to the wrench I'm still holding and smiles wider.

I narrow my eyes at him and cross my arms.

"You seem to think this is very funny," I enunciate carefully, trying to keep my tone even. "I don't see the humor."

"You don't?" He tilts his head. "Well, let me explain it then."

He closes the distance between us, making me back up a step.

"It's simple," he goes on, reaching out to push some of my hair behind my ear. "You're cute when you're angry."

"What?" I mean to sound indignant, but it comes out as a gasp.

"You heard me," he goes on, using that sexy voice I love and hate at the same time. "It turns me on when you get riled like this."

I blink, and force myself to take in air.

"You know," he goes on in a deeper voice, "you could just call and reschedule your client for tomorrow. And then, we could spend the rest of the day in bed–"

I use both hands to shove him away from me.

"Hey!" he snarls. "What the hell?"

"You're being an ass," I announce, lividly. "I already told you I'm looking for a very important, specific piece of automail, and I _know_ you know where it is, but instead of telling me or helping me, you're flirting with me."

He sighs and runs a hand over the back of his neck.

"Okay, fine," he groans. "I'll help you look for your stupid automail."

That does it. Without another word, I reach back and launch the wrench at him. It whacks him in the forehead and drops to the dirt beside him.

"Winry! What the fuck!" He reaches up to rub his new bruise, and clenches his teeth together. "I just said I would help you, dammit," he grinds out.

"Automail isn't stupid!" I retort, going to grab my wrench. "And if you would just tell me where it is, I could be finished already!"

"I don't know where it is!" he shouts. "I just might know where to look. That's it!"

"Oh." I frown. "Well, then let's go."

I lead the way back into the house without pausing to see if he's following me. When I get to my workroom, he's right behind me. Though, without the journal. He must've set it down somewhere.

"Wait here," he grumbles, still rubbing his forehead.

I stand by the door as he goes over to the workbench. He doesn't really touch anything, except to lift something up and look under it every once and a while.

"Aha," he exclaims suddenly, making me jump. "Right where I thought it might be."

He bends down and swipes something off the floor before straightening and walking back to me.

"Might this be what you were looking for?" He stops about a foot away from me and holds the stupid shin plate up in front of my face.

"Yes," I mumble. "Thank you."

"What was that?" He lowers the piece of automail enough to see over it, and raises that damn eyebrow again.

"I said, thank you," I repeat louder. "I… I'm sorry, I got all upset at you. I was wrong."

"Yeah, well… Apology accepted."

I take the plate and start to walk past him, so I can get this done, when he continues.

"Under one condition."

I stop and look at him over my shoulder.

"What?" I frown.

"You threw a wrench at me and left a giant welt on my head," he points out, and I feel my face heat uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I really thought you–"

"So," he interrupts, wearing that annoying smug look, "I think I deserve a kiss."

"What?"

"Yeah. I need a kiss," he repeats more firmly. "Two, actually. One, where you whacked me, and one on the lips."

"You're kidding," I scowl.

"Nope. Get over here, gearhead. Kiss me better."

I sigh, setting the shin plate down in the center of my workbench, so it won't get lost again, and turn back to him.

"Just don't make this into a thing," I murmur, reaching up to hold his face.

He laughs, and I roll my eyes before pulling his head down so I can brush my lips over the knot forming above his eyebrow.

"That's one," he declares in that stupid, sexy voice again. "One more."

Right. Just a quick peck, and I can get back to work.

Except when my eyes lock on his, my stomach somersaults. You'd think by now it would've stopped doing that, but…

Wait. What was I doing again?

"Winry?" he prompts gently. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I whisper, bringing his lips to mine. "I'm great."

I sigh against his mouth. His lips are soft, and he knows how to use them. I don't know why I ever act like I don't want to do this. He reaches one of his hands up and slides it into my hair, crushing my mouth with his. Our lips slide over each other's, until I gasp, and his tongue invades. I curve one hand around his neck, and raise up on my toes. I don't want this to end.

His free arm goes around my waist, and I force myself to turn my head, breaking our connection.

"Winry? What–"

"We have to stop," I gasp, putting my hands on his chest. "I have to finish…" I look over my shoulder at the leg.

"No, we don't," he coaxes. "You can reschedule."

"No, Ed." I shake my head and take a step back. "I have to do this now."

I see a frown stretch across his face, and I reach up again, pulling his head down for another quick kiss.

"I have to work," I murmur in his ear, "but I promise we'll finish this later. Okay?"

"Deal." He stands up and nods to the bench. "Go do your thing, automail princess."

I roll my eyes at him, even though I like the name, before turning around and getting to work.


End file.
